


Sparks

by AnonEhouse



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cap-Ironman Bingo, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are fireworks on the roof of Avengers' Mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

"There's something I'd always wanted to ask you, Cap." Tony had timed it perfectly, they were all gathered on the roof of the mansion to watch the fireworks, and it would be really noticeable if Steve sidled away from him. Bad for team unity if 'Mom' and 'Pop' couldn't sit next to each other during a family outing. The rest of the team were standing in the middle of the roof, turning to catch the view from all sides, but Steve had sat down on a convenient ledge, with Tony migrating over a few minutes later. He sat close to Steve. He always did. Sat close. Wrestled Steve for the TV remote, touched him with careless ease as if it didn't mean anything. It was a test of Steve's self-control.

Steve opened his Sam Adams and had a few swallows of his beer before he replied. He didn't really mind not being able to get drunk, most of the time, but whenever Tony got close to him, he kinda wished for the soft comfort of a little haze. "Sure, go ahead," he said. He'd never been a coward.

"Every year we do this, and you get really quiet. Do the fireworks bother you?" Tony made a face. "It's not just pretty colors and exciting noises when you've been in combat."

Steve was relieved, that was an easy question. "Nah, it's fine. Brings back happy memories, actually. My mother always told me they shot up the fireworks to celebrate my birthday."

"Huh, that's nice." Tony leaned over to pick up his drink, and stayed pressed against Steve's side. "My mother told me her grandmother came to the US because she was afraid her young sons would be conscripted even though they were children. The boat came into New York harbor the night of the Fourth, fireworks all around. She thought she'd brought them to another war."

"That poor woman," Steve said, but he had difficulty keeping a straight face, imagining the scene.

Tony grinned. "You can laugh. Looking back, it's funny. I never heard the end of the story, but I like to imagine she didn't just cry about it, but did something. Hid the kids, heck, in those days little boys wore dresses, maybe she gave them girls' names at Ellis Island."

"I'm sure your great-grandmother was a courageous woman." Steve tilted his head. "Mothers are like that. My ma would have fought tigers for me."

"You're worth it," Tony said. "I'd fight tigers for you." With Tony's skin tone, it wasn't always easy to see him blush, but the sky lit up bright with a series of huge, snowy white fireworks, and Steve saw it clearly.

"Well, you're Iron Man, the tiger wouldn't stand a chance," Steve said, to lighten the mood.

Tony set his glass down on the ledge on his other side. He said softly, "I'd fight them without the suit." He looked up then, and met Steve's eyes. "I'd fight anything for you, barehanded." He held out his hand.

Steve swallowed hard. "So, it's not just the women in your family who are brave." He took Tony's hand and leaned towards him. It was a beautiful night, and Tony's eyes were wide and dark and hopeful, sparkling just for him. Steve kissed him. Tony tasted of apple juice, not Scotch. That was a pleasant surprise.

A particularly loud and beautiful firework lit up the sky. Jan shouted, "Tony! Did you see... Oh. Never mind!"

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the 'Fourth of July' square on my Bingo card.


End file.
